KEY (鍵)
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Karena Misi terakhirnya Dia mengundurkan diri sebagai Agen rahasia. Namun saat dirinya menata kehidupan barunya Dia ditarik paksa membantu penyelidikan./Bad Summary


Key

Disc ? Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Rated : T

Pair : belum ditentukan atau bahkan tak ada

Genre : Drama, Military, sci-fi

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), EYD tak beraturan

(1412)

"Tim A. Sergap dari selatan, Tim B dari barat. Tim C berjaga dipintu utara. Tim D ikuti Aku. Hati-hati Mereka bersenjata lengkap, jangan lengah." suara seorang pria dengan topeng rubah memberi intuksi dari transmisi komunikasi (tahukan headset yang biasa dipakai agen rahasia yang terhubung dengan semua timnya.)

"Dimengerti." Jawab seluruh anggota.

Jduaarrrr

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah barat. Pria bertopeng rubah dengan kode name Kitsune langsung menghubungi timnya yang lain.

"Gyuuki ada apa? Gyuuki jawab Aku." tanya Kitsune

Krrssseekk. Kreeesseekk.

"Kuso. Apa yang terjadi." gumamnya kesal. Dia kembali melangkah memasuki gedung yang disinyalir menjadi markas mafia bernama 'Manda'.

'Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor.'

Suara baku tembak terdengar diarah selatan. "Shukaku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kitsune.

"(Kresek) Taichou. Ka-kami disergap. I-ini jebakan... (kresek) Akkhh... (kresek)"

"S-shikaku. Hey jawab. Cih, jebakan. Kalian pergi dari gudang ini laporkan pada Jendral Jiraya minta Beliau untuk mengirim bala bantuan segera. Aku akan membantu tim lain yang terjebak." perintah Kitsune pada 7 anggota timnya.

"Ta-tapi Ta-taichou."

"Ini perintah." ujar Kitsune tegas.

"Ha'i" jawab Mereka serempak.

"Tunggu Aku teman-teman." gumam Kitsune.

Sampai disebuah aula besar dan gelap. Kitsune semakin waspada. Menggengam pistolnya erat. Siap kapan saja menembak.

"Selamat datang Kitsune. Aku lama menunggumu." suara seorang pria dari balik kegelapan.

Kitsune semakin waspada. Kelima inderanya dipertajam. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat duduk disebuah kursi mewah, disekitar tempat duduk itu bergelimpangan mayat anggota timnya.

"Orochimaru Kau bajingan. Iblis berwujud manusia." desis Kitsune.

Pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru hanya menyeringai senang, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Kenapa marah Kitsune-kun. Kau juga banyak membunuh anak buahku. Bukankah itu berarti Kita sama?"

"Aku tak sama denganmu Ular licik. Menyerahlah. Bantuan akan segera tiba." ujar Kitsune menarahkan pistolnya.

"Hahaha. Kenapa Kau sepertinya sangat membenciku. Ahh. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu membuatmu membenciku Kitsune? Oh iya. Aku ingat, Aku juga memiliki hadiah spesial untukmu." Orochimaru berjalan kebelakang kursi yang tadi Dia duduki, dan menarik seseorang.

"S-shion." ujar Kitsune terkejut.

"Ya ini hadiahnya. Shion, salah satu anggota timmu dan juga tunanganmu. Aku sengaja tak membunuhnya. Karena Aku ingin membunuhnya tepat dihadapanmu. Ahahaha." tawa psikopat

Kitsune menggretakan giginya menahan marah, "Lepaskan Shion Orochimaru. Lebih baik Kau bunuh Aku." ujar Kitsune dengan suara rendah.

"Membunuhmu? Kitsune-kun, Nyawamu itu sangat berarti jika dibandingkan dengan wanita jalang ini. Ikut denganku kubebaskan Dia." Orochimaru memberi pilihan.

"Tidak akan pernah." ujar Kitsune menolak.

"Berarti Kau sudah siap melihat wanita ini mati. Ucapkan selamat tinggal Kitsune." Orochimaru menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Shion.

Dor.

Suara tembakan menggema ditelinga Kitsune.

Shion tersenyum, menggerakan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar oleh Kitsune namun dapat dimengerti.

"Shi-shiooonnn..." teriak Kitsune. Dia berlari, Dunianya serasa melambat. Dia tak lagi memikirkan Orochimaru. Matanya tertuju ada wanita yang begitu Dia cintai.

"Itu adalah hadiah kasih sayang dariku, Kitsune-kun." ujar Orochimaru, teesenyum senang.

Kitsune menatap benci dari balik topengnya, "Kubunuh Kau." desis Kitsune.

"Ya. Ya. Itu yang kusuka darimu. Ayo bunuh Aku, bunuh Kitsune." tantang Orochimaru.

Kitsune. Menggengam pistolnya erat. Tangan satunya memeluk tubuh Shion.

"Cukup sampai disitu Orochimaru. Kau sudah dikepung. Serahkab dirimu." suara dari arah pintu masuk aula terdengar. Kitsune menatap siapa yang datang.

"Anda terlambat Jendral." ujar Kitsune dingin. Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah namun diwajahnya tak ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Teman lamaku Jiraya. Berapa lama Kita tak bertemu?" sapa Orochimaru pada orang yang Kitsune pangg Jendral.

"Orochimaru. Kau banyak berubah. Berubah semakin jahat." ujar Jiraya. Menarik kedua tangan Orochimaru dan memborgolnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku tersanjung, orang yang menangkapku ternyata seorang Jendral langsung. Begitu pentingnyakah Aku." ujar Orochimaru.

"Kitsune. Kau tak apa?" tanya Jiraya. Tak menanggapi ocehan Orochimaru.

"Anda bertanya tentang keadaan Saya. Bayangkan saja. Jika itu Anda, Anda harus mendengar teriakan teman-teman Anda yang terbunuh sedangkan Anda sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa menunggu bala bantuan yang lambat. Itulah yang Saya rasakan saat ini." jawab Kitsune.

"Sumanai."

"Anda tak perlu minta maaf. Semua salah Saya. karena kelemahan Saya, Semua rekan-rekan Saya mati." ujar Kitsune.

Mengangkat tubuh dingin Shion. Entah mau dibawa kemana.

"Kitsune. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." ujar Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"Dalam mimpimu." ujar Kitsune stastik.

(1412)

Ini hanya prolog fanfic terbaruku maklumi Jika pendek. Akan update jika tak ada halangan 3 hari lagi.

Review please 


End file.
